


001. Freefall

by unmixythings



Series: unmixythings' 100 SuJu Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmixythings/pseuds/unmixythings





	001. Freefall

Standing there with seemingly miles of air keeping him from the water, Park Jungsu breathed in deeply. His heart thudded in his chest so hard he could feel the vibrations in his ears. He had to admit that the view was stunning. Everything looked so small and he was so far from all of it. Jungsu realized that his feet were more or less glued to the blue platform. Wondering what it would be like if he just took that one step forward and off, he smiled anxiously.

It was time.

“Wait!” Jungsu craned his head to look behind him. “Wait!” Kim Youngwoon made his way from the lift as close as he dared to Jungsu who was standing near the edge. “I want to go too!” Youngwoon’s eyes flickered nervously, but he held his composure well. Jungsu smiled softly at the younger man who looked at him expectantly.

“Sure.” Jungsu turned to the person who had set up the apparatus. “Is that okay?” The man nodded and helped Jungsu shimmy back. He sat on the metal bench and Youngwoon dropped down beside him. They watched the person in charge replace one brace with another.

“You seemed nervous.” Jungsu tilted his head in reply to Youngwoon’s observation. “They said we could go together, and, well, you don’t have to be brave all by yourself.” Youngwoon was putting on a courageous face.

“Thank you, Youngwoon.” That’s all the younger man needed. He put his arm around Jungsu, who was smaller. Soon, their legs were bound. They got up and shimmied to the edge together. At one point, Jungsu tipped backwards, but Youngwoon was there, just like always, to steady him.

The wind whipped around them. Jungsu swore that he heard the other man audibly gulp. There they were. Side by side. Bound at the legs and about to make their decision. Jungsu caught Youngwoon’s expression then as the younger man stared down into the sapphire waters below. Here he was. A tough guy who wouldn’t admit his fear of heights. Jungsu turned towards Youngwoon.

“I’ll be fine with you here,” Jungsu said sincerely. With that, he wrapped his arms around Youngwoon’s waist, letting his hand fist the back of the younger man’s shirt. His other hand smoothed over Youngwoon’s back, just between his shoulders. Youngwoon’s tenseness began to ebb away. It wasn’t long until Jungsu felt arms around him and found his head resting on Youngwoon’s shoulder. Large hands grasped at his shirt slowly, rhythmically, like Youngwoon’s breathing.

“Of course you’ll be fine. You have Korea’s number one—”

“Tough guy, handsome guy, brave guy…” Jungsu finished for him. Youngwoon grinned cheekily, but when Jungsu’s gaze captured his, a blush spread across his face. “Best of all, I have Korea’s Kim Youngwoon. On the ground or even,” Jungsu laughed lightly, “up in the sky.” Warmth radiated between their embracing bodies.

“Jungsu…”

“Time to fall…” Jungsu said before putting his head once more on Youngwoon’s shoulder.

 

5

4

3

2

1

 

Jungsu held on to Youngwoon even tighter and let their bodies tip over the edge. Youngwoon gave a slight gasp as the air rushed up to meet them.

Trust. Admiration. Love. Freedom. These all bundled together in Jungsu’s heart in the split seconds before the cord pulled tight, sending them back up slightly. The first moments had felt elegant and perfect, but these were a little sillier. Jungsu heard Youngwoon laugh breathlessly in his ear before it turned into deep chuckling. They bounced unceremoniously, but Jungsu didn’t want to let go of the younger man quite yet.

“I’m glad you joined me, Youngwoon.” Through the bouncing motions, Jungsu managed to reach his goal. He kissed Youngwoon on the edge of his lips. “I’m glad we conquered fear together.”

Youngwoon looked at Jungsu. Hanging upside down, exhilarated and peaceful, Park Jungsu was as beautiful as ever.

“You know me too well, Jungsu hyung.” They were finally coming to a stop of sorts, still swaying from the cord. “Thank you.” Jungsu’s dimpled smile was a tempting invitation.

And then it was the two of them, kissing upside down as their spontaneous adventure ended. And it was still the two of them as they found their feet back on the ground, hand-in-hand.

Standing on the ground with miles of concrete ahead, Park Jungsu and Kim Youngwoon breathed in tandem. Whatever this was becoming was okay. It didn’t scare them. It was calming. They had learned:

 

To fall is not so frightening after all.


End file.
